Damn Regret
by tjmack
Summary: Set, after Season Two's Season Finale.....Haley is back in town for good, but Nathan wants nothing to do with her. But will Nathan have a change of heart, when something happens to Haley, and she ends up in the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Damn Regret

Author: tjmack

Category: Romance, Angst

Spoilers: All episodes especially before Like you, Like an Arosanst

Summary: Set, after Season Two's Season Finale...Haley is back in town for good, but Nathan wants nothing to do with her. But will Nathan have a change of heart, when something happens to Haley, and she ends up in the hospital?

Notes: This is only my Sixth overall fic, and my Fourth OTH fic, so if i get anything wrong please let me know...please R&R

Chapter One: Her Return

Nathan, dropped his bags, right inside the living room. He couldn't live in that apartment, without her anymore. His heart had ached, for the longest time. He figured he just needed to pull himself from underneath her completely. He decided the best thing for him, and for his mother was to move back into the house. He looked, in the living room for his mother. She said she would be home, but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Nathan is that you," she said, coming from around the corner.

"Yeah, mom it's me," he called back to her.

"I've been waiting for you to get here," she said, hugging him tightly.

"I know, I had to get all my stuff packed, in fact I still have a few things in the car," he said.

He turned back toward the door, walked up to it. Reached for the handle and twisted it open. His jaw about hit the floor, when he saw her, standing there in front of him.

"Hi," she said, not sure what else to say.

"What are you doing here," he said, with a slight look of shock on his face.

"I missed you," she said.

"You've lost the right," he said, slamming the door in her face.

Was he wrong to have done that, he wasn't sure. He knew he still loved her, he probably always would, but all he could keep thinking was. She left him, she left him for the tour. He thought he might even be able to forgive that, but she left with him. That Damn Chris Keller, and how did he know, she didn't hook up with him. He knew that he couldn't trust, at least not right now. Trust was gone, that was for sure, it left the night she walked out on him, the night she walked out on them.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: She's Gone

Nathan sat on his bed, with nothing but thoughts of Haley running through his head. He loved her, there was no doubting that. He thought he might want to talk to her. He just couldn't get up the nerve to actually do it. He had just slammed the door shut in her face, like she would even consider talking with him right now. He was just so shocked, scared, and really pissed. Know he had the time to get his head around it, he just had to know if she was staying. He picked up his phone, and looked at it. He just wasn't ready, as he turned to sit his phone down. It started to ring, he looked at the caller i.d.

"What do you want, Luke," he said answering the phone, they hadn't been the best of friends since Haley lefted.

"It's Haley man," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I know shes in town, and your not gonna talk me into talking to her," he said, getting ready to just hang up on Lucas.

"No, she's in the hospital," Lucas said.

"What do you mean, she's in the hospital," he asked.

"I mean, she was in an accident," Lucas said, getting agitated.

"I just saw her," was all Nathan could say.

"Yeah, I know, and that was a jackass thing to do," Lucas said.

"I know, is she okay," Nathan asked, scared for his wife.

"No, she isn't," Lucas said.

"I'm on my way," Nathan said, before even thinking about it.

He hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket and keys, and ran out of the house. He had to get to her, she had to be okay. How could he had been such a jackass to her. He sped off, toward the hospital. He knew he was speeding but he didn't give a damn. He had to get there, and he didn't care if he got ten tickets to get there. He pulled up at the hospital no more than ten minutes later. He ran into the ER, where he found his group of friends. He walked in and saw Karen, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton. Then he remembered he hadn't even told his mom where he went.

"Luke, is she okay," Nathan said, with a tear in his eye.

"I already told you, that she's not," Lucas said.

"Well, what kind of injuries does she have," Nathan asked.

"They didn't have a chance to talk to us, they barely even wanted to start surgery on her," Lucas said, as he felt himself getting louder with each question.

"What do you mean," Nathan asked.

"Dude, you are her husband, your the only family she has," Lucas said, pretty much yelling now.

"You mean, they were trying to get ahold of me," Nathan said.

"Yeah, but the only number they had for you, was your cell," Lucas paused long enough to catch his breathe, "And you didn't give none of us your home number, but after they relaized I was your brother, they went ahead and let me sign for it," he finished.

"So when will we know something," Nathan asked.

"As soon as she gets out of surgery," Lucas said.

Nathan went to sit down, when he heard those awful words over the intercom. _Code Blue, surgery room one, Code Blue, Surgery Room One._

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Is She Gonna Make It

Nathan couldn't with stand his weight any longer, he fell instantly to his knees. The tears started to fall, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He didn't want to. His wife was in surgery, and she could be dying, and it was all his fault.

Lucas hated seeing him like this. By no means did he like what he did to Haley, but he was obiliously hurting. He hadn't ever seen Nathan cry in public, in fact the only time he had seen him cry, was when Haley left. He knew that Nathan loved her, and that it hurt him, that she walked away. Now, here in the emerency room he may lose her for good.

Lucas bent down, and grabbed hold of Nathan's arm, and helped him up. For the first time, in a long time, he hugged his brother. He helped Nathan over to the nearest seat, and sat down next to him.

"Luke, what if that's it, what if she's gone," Nathan said, in between sobs.

"It's not, she's gonna pull through, she's gonna do it for you," Lucas said, and he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Luke, is she gonna make it?" Nathan asked, knowing his brother didn't have the answers he was seeking.

"I believe she will, I have to," Lucas said.

He sat there, for a little while longer, when a doctor came around the corner. He was covered in blood, and didn't look so good. All Nathan could think was that she was gone. He sat there and cried, and now his wife was gone.

"Mr. Scott?" the doctor called out.

"That's me, is my wife okay?" Nathan asked.

"I think you need to come with me," the doctor said, motioning for Nathan to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: I'm Not Going Anywhere

Nathan, got up and followed the doctor. They walked down a long hallway, and toward I.C.U.

"Doctor, can you please tell me if my wife is okay," Nathan asked, with an intense look of concern on his face.

"Mr. Scott, we're almost there," the doctor said.

The doctor stopped right in front of a door, and turned toward Nathan.

"She's in there," the doctor said walking away.

Nathan pulled himself together as best as he could. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he needed to prepare himself for the worst. He walked a little bit in, and saw a nurse. She was putting an IV in Haley's arm. At least she was alive, and that meant the world at the time.

"Mr. Scott, I presume," the nurse said.

"Yeah, how is she," Nathan asked hoping for some answers.

"Well, Mr. Scott, your wife is alive, and at this time that is a really good step," the nurse said.

"What happened exactly," Nathan asked.

"As far as the accident itself goes, I don't know," the nurse said.

"Well can you tell me anything," Nathan asked.

"Well, to substain the kinds of injuries your wife has, it must have been a bad one," the nurse paused slightly and then conutined.

"Your wife has substained, many broken bones, inculding a broken arm and leg," she paused again.

"The biggest of our worries at this time though, is the internal injuries they had to repair," the nurse finished.

"What kind of internal injuries," Nathan asked.

"Well, she had a collpsed lung, and she had alot of artial damage, that caused quite a bit of internal bleeding," the nurse said answering Nathan's question.

"Please tell me thats all," Nathan said, he couldn't bare to hear that anything else was wrong with her.

"Well, there is one more thing, she has a very severe head concussion, there is a small chance she could end up in a coma," the nurse said.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: His Regret

That was all it took, Nathan fell to the floor, tears streamed down his face. He heard it straight from the nurses mouth, his wife, the woman he loved with all of his heart may not wake up, ever. He screamed at the top of his lungs, the nurse felt bad for him. She knew he needed someone, so she decided to let one more person back with him. She walked to the waiting area.

"Who is here with Mr. Scott," the nurse asked.

A small group of people surrounded her.

"I need someone to watch him," she said.

"I will," Lucas said, making his way back to the room.

Lucas walked into the tiny room, and saw his brother broken on the floor crying. Lucas had never seen his brother like this, this was different than when Haley left. This was worse, he wasn't sure what kind of condition his sister-in-law was in, but it couldn't be good. He sat down in front of his brother, he needed to try to pull him together, for Haley's sake.

"Nate, I need you to hear me, tell me you can hear me," Lucas said, putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"I hear ya Luke, I do," Nathan said, trying to stifle the new tears that had formed.

"Haley needs you to be there for you, she needs you to pull yourself together, and be there for her," Lucas said

"I know, I do Luke, but, I just," Nathan couldn't even finish, his head fell into his hands, short sobs came from him.

Nathan finally able to withstand the weight of his head, pulled it up. To in fact show, and new stream of tears falling fast from his eyes.

"Luke, she could be in a coma, she might not wake up," Nathan said.

Lucas got up, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't let himself believe that his best friend may not come out of this. He couldn't cry, not right now, he needed to be strong for Nathan. He grabbed hold of Nathan's arm and pulled him up. He hugged his brother tightly, making sure Nathan knew that he was there for him.

"Nate, know that I'm here, I'm here for you, and I'm here for Haley," Lucas said.

He turned away and left, Nathan needed sometime with Haley, and Lucas just needed to get away. He got only a few feet from Haley's room, when his eyes failed to keep the tears from falling. They flooded out, about as fast as Nathan's. His heart ached, it ached for Nathan and for Haley. He got back to the waiting room, with tears still in his eyes. He saw everyone get up, when they saw him. His mother kept a slight distance from Brooke and Peyton, it wasn't that she didn't care, but she saw that her son was hurting, and she knew those to girls could help him more at that moment then she could. Brooke and Peyton walked up to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Do you have any news," Peyton finally asked.

"Well, Nate was too broken up to go into details," Lucas said.

"Anything at all, Luke, please," Peyton pleaded.

"She could be in a coma, she has substained serious head injuries," Lucas said.

Nathan turned back toward his wife, her fraile lifeless body, lying still on the hospital bed. It was his fault, why couldn't he have just forgave her. Why did he have to slam the door shut, why did he push her away. He sat down in the small chair, that sat right beside Haley's bed. He grabbed hold of her hand, and saw her wedding ring. When had she started wearing it again. He remembered the dreadful day he went to see her, the day he felt was what started they're downhill fall.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_"Were's your ring," Nathan said grabbing hold of her hand._

_"I keep it in here," she said pointing to her guitar case._

_"I guess you just don't find it quite as meanful, now do you," he said, with hurt in his eyes._

_"Nathan, just because I'm not wearing it, doesn't mean it doesn't mean the same thing it meant, the day that we said our vows," she paused as she took his hand, "It does, it really does, always and forever right, I'm still with you, I'm right here," she said placing her hand on his heart._

_"You might be, but I'm just not sure it's enough," Nathan said._

_"Haley your needed on stage," the woman said, just as fast as she left._

_"Please wait here, I really want to finish this," Haley said, grabbing her guitar._

_She only had to play a twenty minute set, it was her shorter one of the week. She got back to her room, and he was gone, but he left her a note, small in words._

_Haley,_

_Know that no matter what, your right, I'm in your heart, I'm just not sure if your in mine. I need sometime, I need alot of time, I need to figure stuff out. Always and Forever, used to mean everything to me, just like it did with you. Now when you say it, I don't feel like everything is going to be alright, and I think that maybe for once, it's not. I'm sorry,_

_Nathan_

_End of Flashback_

Why had he been so stupid, he loved her even then. He never stopped, he had only pretended to stop. He did that to make the dull ache in heart go away. Now, it's a much bigger ache, it's more than just heartache, it's whole body ache. He just needed her to know how he felt.

"Haley, I hope you can hear me, I hope you can hear any of this," He said having to stop slightly to brush away a new tear that formed in his eye.

"I love you, I've never stopped, your the only one for me, he paused, "Your the only one that makes me laugh when I'm down, your the only that feels my heart with so much love," he said, stopping he let out a few light sobs before contuining, "Your my everything, and I've never needed someone so much, I never knew how much, untill now, now that I might lose you, your my love, I'm here, I'm not leaving," he said, as his head fell down, tears falling once again, as he felt her fingers grip his fingers.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Eyes Open

Nathan looked down at his hand. Her hand had gone limp again, but he knew he felt her fingers grip his. She knew he was there, he knew that she was still in there. He hoped it was only a matter of time before she woke up. He had to go tell Luke about Haley, he knew Luke would be happy. He walked out of the room, and up the hallway. He reached the waiting room, in record time. He found Peyton, standing over a stack of magazines, but he didn't see any of his other friends.

"Hey, Peyt, wheres Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, hey Nate, ummm, they all went to get some food and drinks down in the cafe," Peyton said.

"Oh, well, when Luke gets back, tell him to come back and see me," Nathan said.

"What is it, Nate," Peyton asked.

"It's Haley, she moved her fingers," Nathan said, with a bright beaming smile.

She was just so happy to actually see him smile, she hadn't seen one of those from him, since Haley left. She walked over and threw her arms around him.

"I'm glad your happy, Nate I really am," Peyton said.

"Thanks, Peyt, I've got to get back to Hales though," Nathan said.

"Okay, I'll tell Luke," Peyton said.

Nathan walked back to Haley's room, and sat down beside her again. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, to let her know he was there. He heard some footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Lucas behind him.

"Hey, Peyton said you wanted to see me, about Hales," Lucas said, with a slight look of worry in his eye.

"Yeah, she moved her fingers Luke," Nathan said.

:"What exactly do you mean by moved her fingers," Lucas asked.

"I was talking to her, I told how much I needed her, and how much I loved her, and she gripped my fingers," Nathan said.

"Nate, thats great, oh man," Lucas said.

Lucas walked up to his younger brother, and hugged him. He knew how hard it had been on him, with Haley leaving, and then almost losing her. This was truely a great momnet, for Nathan, and for his wife.

"Did you tell the nurse," Lucas asked.

"Oh, man, I forgot, I was just so excited," Nathan said.

"It's alright man, you stay here, I'll get the nurse," Lucas said.

Lucas ran down the hall, and stopped when he reached the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, umm, my sister-in-law, Haley James-Scott, she is moving her fingers and we think she is going to wake up soon," Lucas said.

"Look that could just be a reaction, it doesn't mean anything, but I will examine her," the nurse said, following Lucas back to Haley's room.

The nurse entered the room, and walked over to Haley's bedside.

"Okay, you guys need to leave," the nurse said.

"I'm her husband, can I stay," Nathan said.

"Yeah, you can, but you have to leave," she said looking at Lucas.

"I'll tell you after she's done," Nathan said.

Nathan sat in the chair, and waited while the nurse check over his wife.

"I think you, might just be right, I think she is going to wake up soon," the nurse said.

"Oh, man, that's great," Nathan said.

"I'll just go get the doctor, you wait here, in case she wakes up," the nurse said.

Nathan did exactly as she said. He waited, and about ten minutes later, the nurse showed back up.

"The doctor will be in, in a few minutes," the nurse said.

"Alright, I'll wait for him," Nathan said.

The nurse excused herself, and left. Nathan looked down at his wife, he was just so happy, to be there, with her. He felt a tight feeling in his fingers, and saw that once again she had gripped his fingers. The damn doctor had to get there faster, he knew his wife was coming back to him.

"Mr. Scott?" the doctor asked walking into the room.

"Yeah," Nathan said turning toward the voice.

"I'm your wife's doctor, I'm Dr. Brown," Dr. Brown said.

"Oh, well I'm Nathan," Nathan said reaching out his hand to shake the doctors hand.

"I hear, Mrs. Scott could be waking soon," the doctor asked.

"I hope so," Nathan said.

"Well, we are going to take your wife for some tests," the doctor said.

"What kind of tests," Nathan asked.

"Just, a Cat Scan, and an MRI, it shouldn't take more than a couple of hours," the doctor said.

By that time, two nurses had came in, and where prepping to take Haley out of the room. Nathan followed them out of the room, they went to the left and Nathan to the right. He figured he would sit with the guys, while he waited. He walked through the doors, and saw that everyone was asleep except for Lucas.

"Hey, whats going on," Lucas asked softly so to not wake anyone up.

"They are running a couple of tests on her," Nathan said.

"Do they think she will wake up," Lucas asked.

"Well, they're not sure, thats what the tests will tell us," Nathan said.

"How long are they going to take," Lucas asked.

"A couple of hours," Nathan said.

"Oh, well I think you should get some sleep," Lucas said.

"I'll rest my eyes for a little bit, if they come out here, wake me," Nathan said.

It didn't take long and Nathan was sound asleep. He dreamt of his wife, fine and alive. They were living in a big white house, and they had a son. It was the most perfect world. It wasn't long before the real world called him.

"Nate, wake up," Lucas said.

Nathan woke to find Dr. Brown standing in front of him.

"What is it," Nathan asked, still a little groggy.

"Your, wife, she isn't going to wake up," Dr. Brown said.

"What do you mean," Nathan asked.

"As far as we can tell, she is diffenatly in a coma, and she could possibly be brain dead," the doctor said.

"No, I won't believe that, I can't, dammit move," Nathan said.

He got up and ran down the hall, he ran into Haley's room, they had hooked up some wires to her head. She looked worse now, she looked like she might not come back to him. He couldn't believe what the doctor had told him, he couldn't believe that. She moved her fingers, she was going to wake up, she had to.

"Haley, I need you," he had to pause, the crying had slowly taken over, "I need you to wake up, I need you to be okay," Nathan said.

He paused long enough to cry, he cried for ten minutes straight, the thought of losing her, it killed him. He could feel a part of him die with the thought, just the thought.

"I need you, to be here, I can't stand to lose you, not now, not ever," Nathan said.

That was all he could say, between being completely worn out and the thought of her being like this forever. Made him cry, he cried so hard, he felt as though he would be sick. He pushed the feeling away, and laid his head down. He tried to calm himself down, he just needed to rest his eyes, just for a little bit. He closed his eyes, and before he fell asleep he, prayed for her to pull through. Nathan woke with a startle, about five hours later. He could have swore he heard somebody talk to him, but no one was in the room. He looked up at her face, and saw that her eyes were open. Tears streamed down his face, and he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, Hales, I'm not going anywhere, I swear," Nathan said.

"I love you too, Nate, Always and Forever, right," she said weakly, wiping a tear from his eye.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


End file.
